


Vatican Cameos

by redbuttonhole



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue, Ficlet, Kink Meme, Kink Negotiation, M/M, One Shot, Safewords, Vatican Cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbuttonhole/pseuds/redbuttonhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just really like the idea that Vatican Cameos is sherlock and john's safeword.  This is a tiny little drabble showing how that came to be.</p><p>I also liked the idea of writing a dialogue with no tags.  Hopefully it's still pretty clear who is saying what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vatican Cameos

"'Vatican cameos'? What on earth is that?"

"It's our new safe word. I thought that was obvious."

"Yes, okay, but -- why? What does it mean?"

"Nothing at all. Isn't that the point? It's a phrase neither of us is likely to use in any situation other than the agreed upon one. So there can be no possibility of confusion when it is used. From all my research, I understand this is the most effective kind of term."

"Yes, but -- Wait. You've been researching? That's... I think I like that. But still, those words must have come from somewhere. An old case? Or a story you read somewhere?"

"Nope."

"So you just flipped through the dictionary?"

"No."

"So what if someone comes in here tomorrow -- an emissary from the Pope. And he wants to hire you because a very valuable cameo has gone missing from the papal collection."

"Then that will be tremendously awkward. May I ask, what is the point of this line of questioning? Are you trying to get me to change it?"

"No. No, it's fine, I suppose. I just want to know why, is all."

"Why?"

"There has to be a reason."

"What if the reason is that I thought it sounded nice?"

"It _sounds_ nice? Really, that's the only -- "

"Yes. And I thought it would sound especially nice being screamed by you during some activity that has you so over-stimulated you are squirming and quivering with pleasure and pain, to the point that if it goes on any longer, you will surely slip into madness."

"Oh."

"Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

"Yes."

"Then perhaps we can have a change of subject now."

"Right. Well, no, actually."

"No?"

"That is... I don't think my curiosity is satisfied at all, come to think of it. I think it's been… piqued?"

"I see. You have some new questions."

"Good deduction, there."

"Well! I suppose now is as good a time as any to test it out."

"The safe word?"

"That’s what we were discussing, yes. Vatican cameos. Keep it in mind -- you won't want to forget it."

"Oh, I don't think there is much chance of that."


End file.
